


Rumours

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If slash fiction could inspire, it might go alittle like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Billy was in the shower. Dom was on the computer checking his emails. Mostly fowards he had received about 3 times before, which he read again anyway then deleted. There was also one from his mum, one from a mate in Manchester who wanted to know if and when he would be heading down and the last was from Elijah.  
  
Hey Dom,  
How's the vacation going? Freezing your balls off in Scotland yet? Did you shag any sheep? I just back from a perfect day of surfing, sandy beaches and warm sunshine! Just thought I might rub that in. One of your crazy fans was trying to steal your mail again today. But I being the valiant hero that I am saved it for you. You need to pay your cell phone bill. You need to get a better plan. You pay too much. Did I mention that I opened it for you? Actually your fan opened most of it, I just read it. Anyway, I am going for drinks now and maybe a little karaoke. See you soon.  
  
Elijah  
  
Brat, Dom thought. Scotland was cold. Even in the middle of summer it was still cold. And he had forgotten to pay his bill before he had left. Thank whoever came up with online banking. Shag any sheep, huh? Dozens of witty comebacks to silence Elijah and have him plotting revenge buzzed though Dom's mind as he moved to mouse to click the reply button but another line of text caught his eye.  
  
P.S. Hope you're having as much fun as they're saying.  
  
This small line was followed by a url too long read.He clicked on it and was taken to a page of solid text. Elijah wanted him to read all of that? He might as well have sent him another annoying forward. He was about to close the window when he realised that the text was in fact about him. It looked like a story. He read the first line. Seemed innocent enough. Billy was in the story as well. He read the next few lines. Strange but alright he guessed. He went on reading and soon his mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide. His breath caught in his throat as he read about teasing kisses, heavy breathing, tantilizing strokes, warm bodies pressed taughtly against one another, a hot, slick mouth wrapping around...  
  
"What are you reading?"

"GAH!" Dom gasped and jerked back so hard with fright he toppled over in the chair and lay splattered on the floor. "Fucking hell, Billy! You scared the fuck out of me!" His hand clutched his chest and he did his best to redirect the air back into his lungs.

He hadn't even heard Billy come out of the shower, walk up behind him and lean down to peek over his shoulder.  
  
Billy eyes hadn't moved from the screen. "Is that my name?" He asked nonchalantly as he read the lines.  
  
"Would you at least help me up, you stupid git!?"  
  
Billy held out a hand in the general direction that Dom lay sprawled out on the floor but kept his eyes on the screen. Dom took his hand and pulled himself up. He lifted the chair up and settled in, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What the hell are you reading?"  
  
"Oh shit! Something Elijah wrote to me about. Twisted little fuck. I'll have to kick his arse when I get home."

A few moments past. Billy kept reading. "Well fuck me..."  
  
"I think that's already been established in the story, Bills."  
  
"Actually, it seems that I will be fucking you. How the hell do these girls know so much about gay sex?"  
  
"Research," Dom suggested absently. He was still trying to bring his heartbeat back to normal.

"What am I looking for? Something spongy? Oh look I found it."  
  
"I guess the prostate then or the male G spot. Or so I read." Dominic added quickly.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying it well enough."  
  
They read the rest of the story in silence.  
  
"Well that was interesting. I am heading to bed. Turn off the computer when you're done."  
  
Billy yawned and walked over to the bed. He flopped down on it with a lazy yawn. It was then that Dom realised that Billy was wearing the boxers he had gotten him. Plain white cotton with a picture of the loch ness monster printed on the groin. Dom had grinned when he had seen it in the store and had to get it for Billy. But judging from the way that it wrapped around Billy's hips, he'd have to say that he had gotten thw wrong size.  
  
"They're too big." Dom said.  
  
"Don't worry mate, I can fill them up with the proper motivation." Billy grinned cheekily as he flopped over.  
  
Dom shut down the computer and flipped off the screen. Yanking his shirt off, he came over and settled next to Billy on the bed. The great thing about having such a close friendship to Billy is that everything they did together seemed natural. It may have been awkward sharing a bed with any other sober mate but this was Billy. They had done it countless times before. Their rationalization if anyone ever asked was that it allowed them to talk each other to sleep too. But it reality they never found the need to rationalize it. They did it because. Just because.  
  
"I suppose it would feel better." Billy began after a long while of staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Huh? What would?"  
  
"Anal. It'd be a lot tighter. You ever done it before?"  
  
"No. Can't say I have."  
  
"Me neither. Maybe because I wouldn't want to encounter anything back there."  
  
"Apparently it isn't nearly as messy as people think it is."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"I mean it makes sense." Dom blinked at the ceiling. "It's probably messier with girls."  
  
"What? How?" Billy furrowed his brows and turned to look at Dom.

"Girls gush. It gets all over everything and it stinks."  
  
"That kind of wetness is good though. Makes it easier for both parties and you don't have to buy lubrication. Besides it's supposed to be there to help. It's not bodily waste."

"Well what if she gets her period in the middle of it."  
  
Billy made a strangled sound and cringed at the thought. "Well thank you very much, Dominic. I don't think I'll be able to have sex with another girl for the rest of my life."  
  
Dom chuckled for awhile and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Whatever needs to come out of there does. For both women and men. It doesn't just stay there. I don't think that's very healthy."  
  
"I suppose you're right, Dommie," Billy said with a yawn. His eyes fluttered shut and he began to drift.  
  
However, the mental images from that story still burnt in Dom's mind. He couldn't get rid of them. It was true enough that he had always been curious, especially after he and Billy became friends. When he first discovered the gay rumours on the internet, his mind had wanded into the same thoughts as those painted in the story. And many nights when he lay awake, with his hand wrapped around his penis, images of beautiful naked women swirling in his mind, his thoughts inevitably shifted when he neared the edge. The visions in his mind and the name on his lips were always Billy.  
  
He loved Billy. And Billy loved him. They had said so to one another many a time. They'd never had any trouble voicing that. Another thing so natural in their friendship that it didn't need rationalization. Billy was his best mate. He had always found Billy attractive. Nothing unnatural about that. Billy was attractive. He had fantasized about this before and if he was going to experience something new and different like this, then he wanted it to be with Billy. He turned to his side.  
  
"Bills?"  
  
"Hmm," Billy mumbled sleepily. His arm was slung lazily over his eyes.  
  
"You ever been curious?"  
  
" 'Bout what?"  
  
"Well there are rumours about us being gay all over the internet."  
  
"I know," Billy said sleepily. His brain was only half working.  
  
"You ever wanted to know if... If maybe they saw something we can't?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Billy wasn't really listening as sleep was slowly wrapping him in it's warm embrace.  
  
Ok, Dom thought. Being subtle isn't working. He certainly didn't want to drop it now. It was burning at him. I wonder how Billy would react to a more direct approach. Dom's eyes trailed down Billy's body to the loose fitting boxers. He smirked as the opening in the front gaped open to expose Billy's own monster.

Dom shifted lower.

"Feeling a bit drafty, Bill?" He chuckled, scooting closer to Billy's groin.  
  
"Huh? OH FUCK!" Billy's eyes flew open as he was suddenly wrapped with a hot, wet, teasing mouth. "Dominic... What... are..."

The rest of the words never found their way to his lips. When Billy looked down and locked gazes with Dominic all words failed him. The plain sight of Dominic mouth wrapped around him, pink tongue darting out to do devilishly tantilizing things and those grey blue eyes dark with emotion... lust, hunger, love, naughtiness and maybe a tang of fear?  
  
He couldn't quite tell and when Dom began to hum around him, Billy's head dropped back to the pillow where his eyes slid shut, moaning as he grew harder by the second. His head was swimming but as suddenly as he had started, Dom quickly pulled back.  
  
"What the..." Billy groaned. "For fuck's sake, Dom! You can't start doing that and not finish!"  
  
Dom just crawled back up the length of his body and grinned at him. He lowered himself and planted a gentle kiss against Billy's grumbling lips. Billy sighed and lay his head back. He mumbled a few other incoherent things and Dominic placed kisses along his neck, his jawline and licked his way up to Billy's ear. Here, after a quick nibble, he whispered, "Fuck me."  
  
Billy sighed. "With what?"  
  
Dom stopped short pulled back and looked at him incredulously. What the hell planet was Billy from? He reached down between their legs and grasped Billy's penis. He was about to make a very Dom comment when he saw Billy roll his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"I know that, Dominic! Lube! I don't exactly keep it handy for when my best mate suddenly fancies my penis in his arse!"  
  
Dom wrinkled his nose and suddenly jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Shit, Billy thought.  
  
"Dom..." Billy was about to roll off the bed to better rephrase his sentence when Dom, almost falling in an effort to run and remove his boxers at the same time, was flying back onto the bed. He tossed something in Billy's direction and sprawled himself out on the bed eager and waiting.  
  
Billy looked at the bottle of vanilla scented lube in his hand and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dom," He asked slowly. "Have you been planning this?"  
  
"Not planning, Bills. Just hoping. Now get over here and fuck me."  
  
Billy smiled tugging off his boxers before crawling over to where Dom was and drapped his body over his soon to be lover. They kissed passionately, slick tongues licking, exploring and teasing. Billy popped the cap and squeeze some onto his palm. He began to stroke himself and moaned into Dom's mouth. A muffled plea from Dom made him smile as he pressed the top of the lube bottle to Dom's puckered entrance. He squeezed the bottle and Dom shivered as the cool liquid entered him.  
  
The bottle was soon cast aside and Billy slung Dom's legs over his shoulders. He pulled Dom's hips higher so he could properly position himself then leaned forward to capture Dom's lips once more. Silently he thanked whoever was responsible for introducing Dominic to Yoga. Dom bent without complaint or awkwardness.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes! For the love of God YES! Please Billy!"  
  
Kiss. "I love you, Dominic."

Smile. "I love you, Billy."  
  
Billy smiled back and ever so achingly slow, pushed forward into Dominic. He threw his head back as he was sheathed deeper into Dom's perfect body. He had been right. It was tight. So, so tight. And hot. Hotter than anything he had ever known. It felt so unbelievably good! When he was completely buried in the depths of Dominic's body, he paused, trying to adjust, trying to breathe!

Dom moaned beneath him. He was getting impatient but Billy was just staying there frozen in the moment. Dominic clenched a little around Billy hoping to give him some encouragement.  
  
Billy gave a sharp gasp and his hands gripped tighter at Dom's hips.  
  
"Don't!" Billy gasped though clenched teeth. "Don't. If you want to enjoy this at all don't make me go so soon."  
  
He sighed and pulled back a little. "God, Dominic." He slowly trust forward again. "You feel..." And out again, "so good... so... good!" In. And again. And again. Over and over gradually picking up speed as he adjusted to the exquisite warmth and tightness that was Dominic's body. Dominic groaned loudly and chanted Billy's name like it was the only thing keeping him from going insane. It felt so good, so right. Billy felt wonderful, filling him, stretching him. When Billy's hand wrapped around his arousal he let a strangled gasp and all thought of holding on were torn from him. As waves of pleasure crashed over every inch of his body, Dom gripped on to Billy's shoulders, his face contorted in bliss and his body went rigidly stiff and tighted so strongly around Billy that it sent the other man also tumbling precariously off the edge.  
  
"Billy!"  
  
"Dominic!"  
  
When it was all over and somewhere in his exhausted being, Billy had found some stength to pull himself out and grab the towel drapped over a nearby chair, he flopped down on his back next to Dominic. After they had cleaned up and caught their breath Dom rolled over and wrapped his hand around Billy's waist. Billy mirrored his actions and the two drifted into heavenly dreams that way. The only words uttered between them was a sleep filled, "I love you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Elijah,  
You'll be disappointed to hear that I rode my own waves here and they were better than any I've ever known. Thanks for the tip.  
  
Dom  
  
"They have beaches in Scotland? And surfing?" Elijah muttered to himself. Was he very misinformed about the place? "What tip?"


End file.
